Hey! Blondie
by midnightcas
Summary: Not really sure, but it's a Hidan/ Deidara story with the rest of the Akatsuki in highschool. If you R&R you can help build the story and give me ideas. Better summary at a later date. Why not give it a try? :*


Okay, so right now, it feels like it's one o'clock in the morning, but it's only 11:45 pm. Thanksgiving break was hard…but I got some new ideas…kinda. So I'm trying this paring out. I really do like it though, I read it all the time, but can never write it. So I'm making an attempt.  
Please review, I need to know whether to stop or to continue, whether is sucks or it's so-so.  
You're the reader, not me.  
Thanks,  
**Jp**

* * *

HIDAN POV

It was the first day of the new school year. Yada, yada, yada. All that good stuff. So let me introduce my lovely self. I'm Hidan. The dude everyone warned you about, yea. I'm here with all my…_acquaintances. _

There's Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Pein, Konan and…_him._ Deidara.

This is where my problems starts and where your story begins.

There was just something about him. I wouldn't explain it to you even if I could. I wasn't _gay. _Really, I wasn't. I still check out girl's asses and hit on them, but there was something about Deidara that just really got me going. His luscious blonde hair, his icy blue eyes that were warm at the same time. And his thin frame that tied it all together along with his personality. It was an odd feeling, something that I wanted to experiment with, but he would probably run away from it all. Look at me as disgusting. Or something that I couldn't live with. I would rather have a friend for real, then a lover for…_not_…real, or fake, or just for the pleasure of it all. _**All in all, a two sided friendship is better then a one sided love. **_

I wasn't gay.

**(Attention! Please, understand that I am not saying being gay is gross or disgusting or wrong. I'm not. Hidan is just stating he is not gay. I have nothing again homosexuals or homosexual relationships. If this offended you in anyway, please tell me and I will not continue. Thanks! ****J)**

NO ONE'S POV.

(How's about that? Huh AM?)

The ten Akatsuki members stepped off the bus they had been forced to ride. Hidan had lost his license and no one wanted to walk all the way across town to his house to pick him, his car and Deidara up.

Pein sighed as he wrapped his arm around Konan's waist.

"Meet up here fifth?" he asked.

They all grumbled as they checked their schedules.

"Yea," they all chorused.

Pein, Konan, Kisame, Sasori and Zetsu stalked off. Leaving Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Kazuka.

Fifth was all of their free periods. Then seventh was lunch. Then ninth was the last period.

Deidara sighed as he tucked his schedule away in his back pocket of his jeans.

"What is it?" asked Tobi.

"Well, it seems like I have barely any classes with anybody."

"Let me see you're schedule, I haven't compared _ours_ yet."

"Hidan," the blonde whined, "I just put it away!"

"Aw, shut the fuck up and give me the schedule."

The blonde once again sighed and frowned, "Let it be a surprise!"

"I hate surprises," Kakuzu said bluntly.

"Well I don't," Deidara stated.

This time Hidan exhaled and warned, "I'll take it by force."

Deidara went to sit down on the picnic table they had met at, but Hidan grabbed his waist. And slipped his hand down Deidara's pocket, while he had his arm around the front of his waist, so he couldn't get away. Itachi swiped his hand in an upward motion, ridding Hidan of his grip on the blonde. Deidara fell forward as the Uchiha caught him before hitting the ground. Hidan snarled and cussed in his mind, but had already gotten the schedule.

"Dei-Chan, guess what?" he sang out.

He blushed realizing that Dei-Chan was his nickname when they were _alone_. _Unlike_ now.

"Did you just call him Dei-Chan?" asked Tobi.

"No," Hidan answered quickly, "We have almost every class together!"

"Really?" he cried ripping out of Itachi's grip, "Lemme see! Lemme see! I'm not as tall as you. Hidan, let me see!"

In the shadows a boy was watching them, his eyes set on the blonde.

He murmured to his companions, "I'm like Hidan. Not gay."

The other six laughed then dropped back into the shadows as the bell rang.

* * *

Okay, so now…it's 12: 47, and I am no longer tired. Haha! ( I took some breaks too *******o******* )

It was a short chapter I know.

So I hoped you enjoyed it. And depending on how many reviews I get, I will continue.

**Please review!…Please? **Flames are welcomed…ish. Any suggestions? Ideas? I'm open to most everything...mostly everything?

If you've read any of my work before, my cousin was 'in' some of them. If I continue into another chapter, I'll ask the reader's opinion on bringing her in or not.

Because you're the reader, not me.

Thanks again and good luck…for things you need luck in!

The Author,

- jP xoxo

I'm not the fault-the world is.

Post Script: Now _**IT IS one o'clock. ( _)**_

* * *

_**The more you review with ideas for the story, the fast the uploads come 3 Thanks for reading & don't get to Review :D**_


End file.
